familialhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Carl Rus
'''Birth''' Paul Carl Rus was born on December 6th, 1889 in Sava, Slovenia to [[Marija Gregorič]]. '''Immigration''' When Paul was 16 years old, he fled Slovenia to avoid being forced into the militaryBarbara Ann Jacklovich, (arizbad@aol.com), "Croshal Family," Message to Wesley Miller on 29 April 2013 [This message states that Paul Carl Rus told his granddaughter, Barbara Ann (Russ) Dugan, that he could never return to Yugoslavia because he had stowed away on a ship at the age of 16 to avoid going into the military. We have his passenger record on his trans-Atlantic journey so he was likely referring to fleeing from Slovenia to France, where he legally travelled to America.]. '''Family''' Paul married [[Anna Prijatel]]. They had 13 children. Of the 13 children, they had two sets of fraternal twins. The set of boys lived to adulthood but the set of daughters did not. One daughter died at birth and the other at 9 months. Both girls were buried in Potter's Field because they did not have enough money for a proper burial. They had temporary markers but they have since been lost and their burial location is unknownBarbara Ann Jacklovich, (arizbad@aol.com), "Croshal Family," Message to Wesley Miller on 02 May 2013 [This message states that Paul Carl Rus and Anna Prijatel had 13 children. They had two sets of fraternal twins. The set of boys lived to adulthood but the set of daughters did not. One daughter died at birth and the other at 9 months. Both girls were buried in Potter's Field because they did not have enough money for a proper burial. They had temporary markers but they have since been lost and their burial location is unknown]. Children of Paul Carl Rus and [[Anna Prijatel]]: # [[Anna C. Russ]] # [[Pauline Russ]] # [[Frances Russ]] # [[Paul Carl Russ II]] # Frank Vernon Russ # Joseph Russ # [[Amelia Russ]] # Jessie Russ # Dorothy Russ # Elsie Russ # Robert Eugene Russ During the Great Flood of 1921, Paul and Anna (Prijatel) Russ put their cow in the kitchen to keep it safeBarbara Ann Jacklovich, (arizbad@aol.com), "Croshal Family," Message to Wesley Miller on 30 April 2013 [This message states that Paul Carl Rus and Anna Prijatel put their cow in the kitchen during the Great Flood of 1921.]. One of Paul's favorite foods involved the use of his outside brick stove. He would light it and put potatoes in with the coals and leave for a couple of hours. When he returned he would dig out the blackened potatoes and crack open the skin and spread potted meat and butter on the inside. This was a common practice for him in the summer time when family would come over and visitBarbara Ann Jacklovich, (arizbad@aol.com), "Croshal Family," Message to Wesley Miller on 30 April 2013 [This message states that Paul Carl Rus enjoyed putting potatoes in with the coals of his outside brick stove. He would dig out the potatoes and spread butter and potted meat on the inside. He did this often in the summer time when family came over to visit.]. '''Hobbies''' Paul Carl Rus was an alter boy in his youth but was not very religious in his later yearsBarbara Ann Jacklovich, (arizbad@aol.com), "Croshal Family," Message to Wesley Miller on 30 April 2013 [This message states that Paul Carl Rus was an alter boy as a child but was not a very religious man and didn't like to talk about it.]. He subscribed to and enjoyed reading the Slovenia newspaperBarbara Ann Jacklovich, (arizbad@aol.com), "Croshal Family," Message to Wesley Miller on 30 April 2013 [This message states that Paul Carl Rus subscribed to and read the Slovenia newspaper.]. Paul was a car buff and had various cars and even a motorcycle throughout his life. He would send his daughter, Pauline, to the lumber store every Saturday with a nickel to purchase a two by four as he was building a garage. He was adament about his cars being parked in a garageBarbara Ann Jacklovich, (arizbad@aol.com), "Croshal Family," Message to Wesley Miller on 30 April 2013 [This message states that Paul Carl Rus was a car buff and would send Pauline Russ to the lumbar store every Saturday with a nickel to buy a two by four so he could build a garage for his cars.]. '''Death''' Paul was left a widower in 1963 when [[Anna Prijatel|Anna]] suddenly passed away. His son, Paul Carl Russ Jr, lived and cared for him. He suffered from Parkinson's Disease and became very ill in 1965. On July 1st, 1965, a doctor and priest visited Paul. He knew that he did not have long to live. Paul Carl Rus passed away that night, surrounded by his immediate familyBarbara Ann Jacklovich, (arizbad@aol.com), "Croshal Family," Message to Wesley Miller on 30 April 2013 [This message states that Paul Carl Rus died from Parkinson's Disease. When he became ill, Paul Carl Russ Jr. told the family and a priest and doctor visited with Paul Sr. Anna C. Russ wanted to leave a window open that night to let a breeze through but Paul would not let her because "they were out there waiting for him". She shut the window but unfortunately he passed away that night.]. '''References'''